Twisted Love
by VolturiFanFics
Summary: Sulpicia realizes that love isn't what it's said to be. Will she decide to give up? Or will she pursue and fight for her rights? Will she make a mistake for returning to the man who hurt her? Or will she stay with someone she loves even more? Can one little problem change her entire world? Is she seeking revenge against the one who stole her very reason of living from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I really think this captures something about Sulpicia and Aro's relationship. This will also show how Sulpicia doesnt realize something that Aro is doing behind her back. I feel bad for her though. In this story, you will probably realize how suicidal she is. Alright, I think I've said too much. Review please and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. :)**

* * *

I walked down the hall to Aro's office. I heard moans and all sorts of sounds passing numerous bedrooms down the hall. I suppose I shouldn't complain as Felix always jokes about me being the loudest. I take some pride in that because, well, it must mean Aro is one hell of a man in bed. I smirked and knocked on the door of Aro's office. There was a strange muffled sound but I couldn't place what it was. It's probably just Demetri and Heidi.

After a few seconds I thought he was probably too deep in a book. He's adorable when he reads. You can even see a shimmer of fascination in his eyes. Almost like a child. I smiled at the thought. I turned the doorknob. He is my husband after all and technically, this is also my office.

I completely regret opening the door. What I saw was a horrific sight. I felt the sobs build up in my chest and the anger rise up. Everything had a strange red glow.

"Oh my god! Oh...shit..so...so...big.." That little bitch was fucking _my_ Ro. I never liked Jane. Not in the slightest.

That's when realization sunk in.

I could feel it.

I could feel my heart cracking.

I could feel my knees trembling.

I could feel my body shaking.

_My Ro was fucking Jane and enjoying it_

"Oh...oh my god...you're so tight...I...I think I'm...oh! Oh fuck!" He was enjoying every bit of it. I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up and bolted through the door.

I ran as fast as I possibly could. I had no idea where I was going, but I had a tiny bit of a clue.

"Sulpicia! Watch out!" I recognized that voice to be Athenodoras. I tried to slow down enough to face her but I ran right into something stone hard. Someone gripped my waist to stop from tumbling over but instead we just fell backwards.

This is the last person I would expect to be in this position with.

"You ok, Sully?" I was sure I was smiling just a little bit. But considering what just happened, it was fake.

"S...sorry Caius." I sat up quickly and Athenodora came over.

"What's wrong? You look upset." That's when I collapsed. I didn't care that I had just collapsed on Caius, who was trying to sit up. I didn't care that I was sobbing tearlessly into his chest.

Apparantly neither did he. Instead he was...no it couldn't have been him...

But it was.

He was comforting me. He was rubbing my back and whispering "It's ok, Sully. Sh, it's alright."

For once, I actually felt like he cared. Like he was the only one who cared.

I looked into his crimson eyes and it felt like we were the only ones here. Like the only ones on earth.

"Come on. You can stay in our room tonight." With that, he picked me up and walked down the long hallways.

It was just him and I now. Athenodora left me with him. I supposed she was going to yell at Aro and Jane. For me.

Caius layed me on his bed. Had I really been so caught up in my thoughts or did he run? He layed next to me and, out of habit, I layed my head on his chest.

"Tell me what happened." He said. Was he actually being caring?

"He...left...me...he's a cheater...he doesn't love me...he never did..." I managed to choke out through my sobs. My heart felt like someone had stomped on it then smashed it with a hammer.

I felt the anger build up.

I could feel the outburst just waiting to happen.

"How could he _LIE_ to me!? How could he _DO_ this to me!? After everything I've done for that bastard, he decides to pay me back like _THIS!?"_And there it was. I closed my eyes trying desperately to forget everything that had happened.

"Sulpicia, it's ok. There are other people that would be a better choice for you. You're beautiful, Sulpicia, and a man like that doesnt deserve you. You deserve a kind, gentle, honest man. I'm sure he's out there, you just haven't found him yet."

Or had I?

I looked at him. God was he beautiful. I've never seen this side of Caius. He was so...kind. So...gentle. So...honest.

THAT'S IT!

Caius is the man I'm looking for! But...he's married...

I leaned in closer to him. I could feel his icy breath blow across my face. And then it just...

Happened.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you think. I'll try to post the next chapter next week. No promises though! Any ideas, leave it in a review. I will consider it or alter it in someway. IF YOU HAVE ANY COOL THINGS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS TO SAY TO ANOTHER THEN LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW AND I WILL CONSIDER PUTTING IT IN THE STORY. Love you all. :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

The next week seemed to pass by without my knowing. Caius didn't tell Athenodora about our kiss and he was ignoring Aro for his behavior. Caius didn't mind much about our kiss. He did kiss back though. I couldn't decide whether or not he really meant it or felt bad for me.

Caius and Athenodora gladly let me stay in their room for the time being. At night I avoided them at all costs. They had a sex life unlike me. Well. . .I used to. . .

I would usually walk in the gardens on the other side of the castle. Sometimes I would just sit near the fountain and think. I tortured myself to a point where it just wouldn't stop.

_"Oh my god! Oh...shit..so..so...big..."_

That was all I ever heard anymore. I tried to focus on conversations. No one bothered to start a conversation with me anymore. I seemed distant to them. Maybe that was because I wasn't paying attention and thinking about. . . .

That day. . .

"Sulpicia? Hello?" I recognized the voice. I desperately tried to put a smile on my face but I couldn't seem to make my lips do what I wanted. I just looked at Athenodora.

"Sulpicia I've been worried for the past hour. I've been looking for you, you know." She explained as she made her way to the fountain. She sat next to me. Had I really been walking this entire time? I suppose I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry." There was no trace of emotion other than depression in my tone. Damn him. He did this to me. I used to be so happy.

"Sulpicia, you're starting to make me really worried. You don't do anything anymore. You don't speak and when you do, it's like talking to a wall. I want to see you happy again." I just looked at her. Feeling lifeless. Happy? I could never be happy again. He hurt me. Hurt me in the worst way.

"Athenodora, he hurt me. I don't know, and I don't want to, how long this has been going on. He lied to me! Told me that he loved me when all along he loved that bitch. I tried to deny for as long as possible that he loved her in someway but I knew it would eventually happen. I didnt expect for it to happen so soon." I paused and looked down, "Especially not on our anniversary."

She reached out and held my hands. I raised my head to look at her. She seemed hurt by the fact that I was so depressed.

"Sulpicia, I know how much this hurts you, but you have to learn to move on." Move on. She just wants me to _'Move on'?_

"How can I move on when the love of my life has been cheating on me for who knows how long! How can I move on when I've been betrayed? How can I move on from the man who I was married to for over 3,000 years and devoted to? And after all this time, I believed him. I denied that anything was going on behind my back." I hugged her as tight as I could and just sobbed tearlessly on her shoulder. She rubbed my back and just whispered into my ear soothing words.

"Wh...what if he makes me leave..?" I looked at her after a moment, despair in my eyes I was sure. I looked into her eyes and waited for her response. I saw hurt and sadness in her eyes and knew that she would be affected by his decision if he chose for me to leave.

"I won't let him. He can't take you away. He can't do that." She stared ahead with rage in her features. I still saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes and couldn't stand to see her that way.

"Please please protect me, Athena. Please. . ." I hugged her tight and just began to sob into her neck. She rubbed my back automatically and I knew it hurt her to see me like this.

"I will, Sully, I will. I promise." I could trust her promise. It was a true promise. She actually meant it. I trusted her and she trusted me. She shouldn't. I mean after all. . .

I did kiss her husband.

* * *

I sat in the water of the bathtub that was filled almost to it's maximum capacity. I stared ahead and thought of nothing. Nothing that I noticed anyway.

"Sulpicia? Are you in there?" My heart felt like it might shatter.

I felt like I might burst into tears, if I could still shed them.

I felt like my whole world would just flip upside down.

I recognized that voice all too much. It was the man who betrayed me and saw me as nothing but a woman willing to give him what he wanted.

"Y...yes.." My voice was barely a whisper because if I tried to speak at a higher volume, my voice would crack. The door opened and he walked in. I just kept staring ahead. He walked to the side of the bathtub and sat on the floor.

"Athenodora told me that you're upset. Why are you upset, my love?" It felt like he had slapped me.

_'my love'_

Everything suddenly had a bit of a red glow to it and I found the courage to speak. I stared at him, anger running through my entire body.

"Why am I upset!? Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been fucking that slut!" I growled and stood up, water dripping from my bare body. He kept eye contact.

"What do you mean?" _WHAT DO I MEAN!?_ That just sent me over the edge.

"What do I mean!? You know damn well what I mean, you lying son of a bitch! You've been fucking that whore for who knows how long! And you know what kills me the most? THE FACT THAT I HAD TO FIND OUT ON OUR _ANNIVERSARY_!" I saw the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I love you, Sulpicia, I really do." I couldn't believe he had the nerve to lie to me!

"Leave. Me. _Alone_." He just sat there, confused. _Weren't my words clear enough!?_

"I said LEAVE ME _ALONE_!" I screamed the words harshly. He stood and left quickly. Shutting the door behind himself. I sunk back into the water and closed my eyes, relaxing.

A knock interrupted the peacefulness.

"Sully? I was wondering if I could come in. I need to talk to you." I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Of course, Caius. Come in." The door opened and he walked in. He looked me directly in the eyes, trying not to seem like a pervert for staring at my bare body. So polite.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for leaving it this way. Now you have a week to wonder what he is going to talk to her about. Review and the next chapter will be posted next week. Until then, my lovelies. :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter contains content that is ****_very_**** sexual. This story is rated M for a reason! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"I think it's time we told Athenodora about our kiss." He said as he sat down where Aro had just a minute ago.

"Tell her? She'll be so upset." I never wanted to hurt her. But he's just so perfect and I love him so much.

"I know. But I also have to tell you something." I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked, curiouser and curiouser by the milliseconds.

"I...I'm in love with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you to be mine. I want to be with you forever." I smiled. It was an actual smile this time. I sat up and leaned closer to him. I put my, dripping, hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and kissed me again. I smiled.

"I want you." He breathed between kisses. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled him closer in the process. He slid off his pants while I was too busy devouring his lips.

"Care to join me, handsome?" I smirked and he nodded. He ripped off his underwear as I moved over to make more room for him. He stepped in and kissed me again.

I slid my hand down his stomach causing him to shiver a bit. I traced lower and began to trace the shaft of his hard and erect member. He moaned and I traced the tip teasingly.

"Don't tease me, Sulpicia." I just smirked and continued my motions. He moaned and leaned his head on my shoulder. I grasped his member firm but gently. He jumped a bit but moaned louder.

"I want to suck it." He nodded and leaned against the other end of the tub, his eyes closed. I leaned down and kissed the tip. He moaned. I really did have an effect on him. I licked the base and I felt him get harder. I smirked and put only a little bit of it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip causing him to moan very loud. I began to suck his member while my hand was pumping the base, the part my mouth couldn't reach because it was so big. He moaned even louder as I tried to fit more of him into my mouth. After a minute or two I could feel that he was going to climax soon. I pulled away with my hand and he whimpered.

I crawled on top of him and angled my womanhood over his erect and swollen member. I kissed him hard as I lowered myself onto him. He was so big! I had to stretch and it hurt a bit. How did Athena do this constantly? I buried my face his neck to try to have his scent distract me from the pain. He noticed and stroked my back. I couldn't move any farther. It hurt too much.

"Are you alright, Sully?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head. I couldn't lie.

"It hurts." I whimpered. I couldn't hide it any longer.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to do this." I shook my head.

"No. We're going to do this. I will fit you inside of me. I don't care how much it hurts or how much I have to stretch. We're doing this." I began to lower myself completely and moaned. Once I ignored the pain as much as possible, it was amazing! I moved up and down and he kissed my neck over and over. He grabbed my breasts a little gently but the roughness made me nearly go over the edge. He put his mouth on one of them and bit gently on my nipple.

"Oh! Oh my god.." I moaned and felt myself almost climax. He licked my breast and his hand traveled down to my clit. He rubbed it slowly and hard. It felt so good!

"Oh..oh god.." I moaned loud and moved a little faster. I felt my juices flow onto his member and his seed shot through me causing me to moan once again. I collapsed on top of him, never removing him from me.

"I love you so much." I whispered into his neck. I placed a light kiss on the nape of his neck.

"As I love you." He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tight.

For once in the past week, I felt whole. I felt like I finally had the person I was going to be with the rest of my life and I won't have to worry if he will leave me. I felt like he fixed the crack in my broken heart. I felt like he was the one who repaired me and got me working again.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Who in the hell could this have been? In one second the door opened and guess who walked in? That little whore. A.K.A. Jane.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late, I had a busy week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be posted next week. Until then, my lovelies. :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter contains a few curse words, just to let you guys know. I'm sorry I didn't post it on a Friday like I normally do, explaination at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After we yelled at Jane to get out and we got dried off and dressed, we went to Athena's tower. He held my hand most of the way there, which made me the happiest woman ever! He let go when we reached the door.

"Can you knock?" I asked. He nodded and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Athenodora opened the door and looked at us with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello." She broke the awkward silence which had lasted for 5 seconds. Thank goodness.

"Athena, we have something to tell you. Just, please promise you won't get angry. Ok?" She nodded. So far so good.

"Oh, before you tell me, how could I be so impolite? Come on in." She smiled and stepped to the side. Caius and I walked in.

"Athena... Caius and I... Had sex..." She just stared at me.

"I.. I have a confession to make too.. I had sex with Aro. And I've been secretly going out with him this whole time..." That took away a lot of my guilt.

"Then... I'll be with Caius and you'll be with Aro.." She nodded and it felt a bit awkward.

"Well... This is really fucking awkward..." Caius suddenly said. I held his hand once more and we left the room.

"That went better than I expected." I said as I went up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled and picked me up.

"Caius, you know what I really want to do right now?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"What?" I seductively pressed my lips to his hear and whispered:

"I want to fuck you so hard you can't stand." I smirked and stuck my hand in his pants, tracing his already hard member. He swallowed hard and walked quickly to my room.

I pushed him gently onto the bed and kissed him roughly. His hands ripped my clothes off and he ran his hands up and down my sides. I tore his clothing off and licked his neck, causing him to moan.

"Fuck me, Sully." He breathed. I smirked and positioned myself over his erect member. I lowered myself carefully and he stretched me out.

"O-ow... Fuck... It's so fucking huge..." I buried my face in his neck and rolled us over.

"I thought you weren't a virgin, love.." He whispered into my ear as he gently thrust himself completely inside of me.

"I'm not... It's just so big.. I'm no- Oh! Mm... More!" Have way through my sentence, I got distracted by him rubbing my clit fast and thrusting in and out of my womanhood. He just smirked and thrust faster. I gripped his back and moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" I couldn't hold on anymore. I climaxed on his still moving member. He rode out my orgasm and climaxed soon after I did. He layed his head on my chest and I stroked his hair.

"I love you." I said and broke the silence. I truly did. I would do anything for him. He repaired me. He was the one. And I don't doubt it. Not at all. He lifted his head up and kissed me passionately.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I was fairly busy and NOT feeling well. I apologize once again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I'm sorry if I don't post often. I'm a busy girl. ;)**

* * *

My hands were trembling as I walked to Caius' office. I knocked quietly.

"Come on in." He replied, but it was muffled by the door. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me.

"I-I I have news." I couldn't stop stuttering. At least it was getting better than earlier. My hands shook more violently then they had before. Something dropped on the floor.

"What's that?" Caius asked. He stepped toward me and picked it up off of the floor. His eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Is this true?" He asked, looking into my eyes. He had a calm look in his eyes. I knew mine didn't show the same thing.

"Y-yes." Damn stutter.

"You're really pregnant?" The calm look faded a bit. I nodded slowly. It didn't make sense. Vampires can't get pregnant. It's impossible!

"This can't be happening. How long have you been pregnant?" We'd only had sex twice... I just shrugged slightly and he pulled me into his warm embrace. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed tearlessly.

"It's ok, baby... Sh..." He soothed, rubbing my back. Wait- _what_ did he just call me?

Baby?

Oh. My. _God_.

_IM HIS BABY!_

I smiled wide and pulled away. I kissed him on his beautiful, soft lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes. He kissed back with the same emotion.

"I love you so so _so_ much." I whispered as I pulled back a few inches. Our lips were close, not very but they were close. He smiled.

"I love you too." He replied as he placed his hand on my stomach. He kissed my cheek softly and hugged me again. I could feel my eyes burn a little with the tears that would no longer flow. I smiled a wide smile and took his hand.

"Shall we go?" I asked, still smiling. He nodded and we left the room.

* * *

The weeks that passed were torturous yet wonderful. Everytime the baby would get bigger, that meant my stomach would have to forcefully expand. It hurt like hell because the skin cracked but soon smoothed out.

Caius walked into the room and I sat up on the bed. I smiled at him and he sat on the edge. He took my hand and smiled.

"How's my queen?" He asked, his focus on the bulge in my dress over my stomach.

"Never been be-" My sentence was cut off by my gasp and I closed my eyes tight. I squeezed his hand a little too tight.

"Love, what's wrong?" His voice held a hint of worry. Not just a hint, but a lot of worry.

Just then, the baby kicked harder than the first time and I felt it move lower.

"Th-the b-baby.. O-ow!" I squeezed his had really tight and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Sorry it took FOREVER for me to post this. I mean, I'm so busy. Enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I know this can't actually happen but I figured why not spice it up a bit? I'm really excited to see how this turns out. READ ON! **

* * *

I whimpered as Caius moved me to lay down. He propped pillows behind my back so I sat up straight.

"Ow!" I felt another contraction and the baby was moving its way down very slowly. Torturously slowly.

"Sh.. I'm here.." He whispered as he never let go of my hand. I squeezed his hand again a little too tight. He kissed my forehead and walked to our dresser. He grabbed a night-gown and came back over, sitting next to me.

"Tell me if something I do hurts, ok?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead and tied my hair up into a bun. Then he removed my dress and skirts and slipped the gown on effortlessly. He pulled the ends up over my stomach.

"You're doing great, baby.." He kissed my cheek and held my hand again.

I whimpered as I felt the baby move a lot farther down. My eyes widen as I realized...

This is it.

I'm about to have a baby.

With the man I love more than life.

"You have to push, love." He sat by my feet in between my legs. I couldn't push. I was too afraid.

"Sully, don't be afraid. You can do this, I know you can." He soothed, kissing my knee softly. I shook my head.

"I can't.. I can't do this..." I closed my eyes. It wouldn't be the first time I gave up on something...

He kissed my nose and I let a small smile form on my face. It quickly disappeared as the baby kicked harder than ever.

"Push, baby." I closed my eyes tight, gripped his hand, and pushed. His other hand was rubbing my leg soothingly.

"You can do this." He kissed my forehead. It hurt so bad! I couldn't handle it. I screamed a little when I pushed again.

"Ow! It hurts!" I squeezed his hand harder.

"Almost done, honey." He moved his free hand near my womanhood and I let go of his other hand. I heard a small cry and pushed one last time.

I did it.

I DID IT!

"It's a girl." He smiled and grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around her. My eyes focused and I looked at her.

"Let me hold her." My voice cracked a little and sounded a little raspy. He handed her to me and I cradled her gently.

"Our beautiful baby girl." I smiled and kissed her forehead. She bit my collarbone and Caius laughed.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked at me with beautiful blue eyes and immidiately I saw it...

I saw my baby girl.

Not just a product of love.

But the child I've been aching for.

The child that will be with me forever.

Caius reached his hand out to strike her cheek and I... I don't know what happened.

I growled at him and quickly stood with my back pressed against the farthest wall.

"I'm sorry, baby." He cautiously walked toward me and kissed my forehead.

"No. I'm sorry. I guess.. I just got a little too overprotective. Here." I handed her to him and he gently cradled her in his arms. I smiled and kissed him softly.

He didn't moan like usual.

Instead he kissed me back.

I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, cautious of our baby.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back before kissing me once again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will focus more on what happened with Athenodora and Aro, the baby's name and what they think will happen between her, and it will switch people's point of view. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

I sat alone on the vast and empty bed. It was dark in the room because I had asked Caius before he left to turn off the lights. My head was pounding and I was in pure agony; everything hurt past the point of screaming or crying. He had gone to call for Carlisle to check on me.

Why did I have to be the broken one? Why did I have to be the one who was different?

As I sat as still as possible, I started to think of names for my beautiful baby girl.

Violet? Maybe. Marie? Possibly. Mariella? No. Lillianna? Maybe. I would have to talk with Caius first.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. I realized that I had fell asleep because it was pitch black in the room with no hint of light. I pulled the blanket up over my head and whimpered, the pain had not gone away even in the slightest bit but instead increased. I mumbled "Come in..." My voice sounded sort of raspy and it was barely audible to human ears.

Carlisle walked in and over to the bed as quiet as he could. I could tell because I could smell him which wasn't helping my head considering it was a strong scent. Caius followed and sat next to me, stroking my arm through the blanket.

"Sulpicia, can you tell me what's wrong?" Carlisle whispered.

"Every. Freaking. Thing. Freaking. Hurts." I replied, the raspiness of my voice had not yet disappeared. Caius laughed softly for a short moment.

"Can you remove the blanket for me?" He asked. I shook my head very slightly then whimpered. I couldn't because it hurt too much to move.

Carlisle pulled the blanket away gently and I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to have my eyes open. With this stupid night vision, everything was too bright. I heard someone open a bag up, probably Carlisle, and grab a bottle of something that made a little rattling noise when he moved it too much. I heard a lid open and he poured some, I didn't know how many of whatever this strange object, into his hand. He grabbed the glass on the endtable- I forgot I had Caius get me a glass of blood before he had left- and held them out to me.

"All I need you to do is swallow these two pills and your head should feel much better." I stopped the useless need of inhaling.

Pills? Didn't he know my past? Didn't he know what I've been trying not to do for the past 8 months? And no, I was not pregnant for 8 months.

I shook my head and sat up. With the help of my supernatural speed, I bolted to the bathroom and shut the door. I locked it-which was of no use- and sat on the floor. I then realized because of what i just did, my head was pounding even worse now and from the waist down it was like I was being beaten to death.

"Sulpicia, they won't harm you." Carlisle said on the other side of the door.

"Yes they will. I'm not doing that again." I layed on the floor near the bath and pressed my cheek against the cool surface and curled into the fetal position.

"Again? Will you open the door, please? I just want to talk to you. Promise." Carlisle said politely.

"If you turn the door knob to the right and push against the door slightly, it should open.." I whispered.

Carlisle came in a few seconds later, empty handed. I looked up at him, my face still pressed on the cold floor. He sat next to me and stroked my arm.

"Sulpicia, will you tell me why you won't take this medicine?" I closed my eyes and sighed slightly.

"I-I got depressed a few years ago and... I... I sort of..." Tears were starting to flow down my cheeks and he just kept stroking my arm and looking at me with caring eyes, forcing me to go on.

"Couldn't stop using.. Drugs.." I mumbled and started crying. He sat me up and pulled me close, hugging me. I kept crying into his chest, the memories not stopping for even a second.

* * *

_"Pici, I'm busy at the moment. I'm sure Athena isn't."_

_"But, Aro, I want to spend time with_

_you. Please."_

_"No."_

_"One by one we all fall down..." The pills slipped so effortlessly down my throat..._

* * *

"I don't want to go back.. Please.." I begged between sobs. Caius walked in, cradling our daughter. I looked up at him and reached for him. Carlisle helped me stand, Caius oblivious to the both of us. He did something I've never seen him do. He smiled down at the baby, cooing her. I smiled and walked forward, wrapping my arms around his middle and hugged him, being careful of the baby.

"She's perfect just like you." He whispered against my hair. I felt a strange heat in my cheeks and smiled up at him.

"I like the name Violet." He kissed our foreheads and smiled.

"Beautiful. But her middle name, love, what will it be?" I thought for a moment, remembering the names I had come up with earlier.

"Marie. Her name will be Violet Marie Volturi." I smiled and kissed him.

"Well, this is truly a beautiful moment, but I need to examine both child and mother." Carlisle said quietly. I nodded and Caius handed me Violet. I then realized that I had picked the perfect privacy. Caius nodded and kissed my forehead then Violet's and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hold out your wrist for just a few moments, please." Carlisle asked as he pulled a strange tool out. I looked down at the strange instrument suspiciously. He just laughed slightly at my reaction.

"Sulpicia, it's not going to hurt you. I promise." He said, an angelic smile on his angelic face.

"You promise a lot of things, yet, how can I know you are being truthful? I know nothing of your modern tools and strange technology. Can you at least try to explain what it will do?" I pressed slightly nervous. He extended it towards me and I grabbed it, examining it with caution.

Who knows? Maybe it could shoot flames at someone to see how well they react to 3rd Degree Burns. That would be just horrid. Maybe it will shoot some sort of posion towards me. That wouldn't do much to me considering- well maybe now it would hurt me because I'm not fully... Vampire at the moment...

"It checks your breathing and heart. It won't hurt you in the slightest. I promise." I handed it back to him.

"Turn around, please." I turned around and he moved my hair to the side. I felt something foreign press on the skin on my back as he moved my small night gown down slightly.

"Your hair is truly beautiful, Sulpicia. Has it always been this long?" I nodded and looked at the floor. I felt a tiny, warm hand press against my cheek. A smile came on my face and I looked over at Violet. She giggled and played with my hair.

"How old is she?" He asked as he stood in front of us both.

"Just a few hours, why?" I asked, rubbing her back absent mindedly.

"Just wondering. She looks older." He said while pressing the end of the strange tool over my heart. His eyes widened slightly and I felt something that has long been gone for years reappear in my chest.

_thump, thump.._

_thump,thump.._

"I-I have no clue what's happening. How old are you, Sulpicia?" I thought about it for a moment and looked into his golden eyes.

"3,156... Why?" I could feel my heart slowly speed up.

"This is definitely not good." He said. The door flung open and Caius stood in the doorway, eyes pitch black and hunger in his face. I slowly backed up away from him and hadn't realized what had happened until everything went black...

I had tripped over a loose tile and fell, hitting my head on the wall behind me.

"Sulpicia!"

And suddenly, nothing felt real anymore...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know how I did! I wrote this chapter better because I actually had the time. The next chapter will be coming soon.:)


End file.
